Une nouvelle prophétie
by IsabellaBlackPotter
Summary: Voldemort a gagné la bataille finale. Que se passerait-il si Hermione trouvait un retourneur de temps et l'utilisait pour changer le futur ? TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1

Une Nouvelle Prophétie

Hermione/Remus

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans savoir exactement ou elle allait, elle savait qu'elle devait fuir, qu'elle devait sauver sa vie. Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne tarderont pas à réaliser qu'elle avait disparu.

Sans savoir comment elle se retrouva face à la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Elle était presque à bout de souffle « S'il vous plait laisser moi passer… je dois me cacher…s'il vous plait…ne doivent pas me trouver…ils vont me tuer si je n'entre pas ici » la gargouille se glissa sur le coté pour ouvrir le passage. Alors qu'Hermione grimpait les escalier en colimaçon, elle entendis le passage se refermer, et soupira un peu soulager à l'entrée du bureau. Tout était comme dans son souvenir, sauf que presque tous les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient vides.

« Miss Granger, » déclara le portrait de Dumbledore avec étonnement « Que…

« Oh professeur » lui répondit Hermione en commençant à pleurer « Ils sont…mo…mort. Ha…Harry, Ron, Lu…Lupin…il a gagné pro…professeur…il a gagné…Voldemort… »

« Je le sais » lui répondit Dumbledore en pleur également « Je le sais »

Après quelques minutes de silence dont le seul bruit que l'on entendais étaient les pleurs d'Hermione, le portrait déclara : « Je suis très fière de toi Hermione. Tu es une sorcière incroyable, mais tu dois partir d'ici ils te recherchent »

« Je le suppose professeur, mais ils surveillent toutes les sorties » dit elle en essuyant les larmes de son visage.

« Alors va te cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent » lui répondit le tableau.

« Me cacher ? Ou ? demanda la jeune fille « Dans la salle sur demande peut être mais ils la connaissent et en surveillent l'entée » dit Hermione « Et Voldemort connaît tous les couloirs et les recoins du château… »

« Pas tout ma chère. Moi-même je n'oserais dire que je connais tous les secrets de ce château » Dumbledore soupira et poursuivit en disant « Il va sans dire que ce que je vais te révéler maintenant restera entre toi et moi Hermione »

« Bien sur Professeur »

« Tu vois la pensine ? » demanda le portrait.

« Oui professeur »

« Très bien. En bas à droite tu vas trouver un relief avec la forme d'un phénix. Caresse sa tête pour qu'il émette un son doux, ensuite s'ouvrira une porte cache toi-y et n'en sort pas avant que ce soit calme. Tu y seras en sécurit, je te le promet »

« Merci professeur je ne sais… » Dit Hermione la voix brisée

« Ne me remercie pas » lui dit Dumbledore « Dépêche toi ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ici »

Hermione suivit les instructions que Dumbledore lui avait données et vit une petite porte s'ouvrir en face d'elle. Avant d'entrer elle tourna la tête pour regarder une dernière le tableau »Dépêche toi Hermione, ils sont déjà là » lui dit Dumbledore, et c'est à cet instant qu'il commença à entendre la voix des mangemorts derrière la porte du bureau. Elle passa rapidement à travers la petite porte ouverte et une fois à l'intérieur la referma, entendant un bruit de succion.

Tout était sombre Hermione sortit sa baguette et murmura « Lumos »

Elle se retrouva en face d'un escalier en colimaçon de marbre blanc avec une fine rambarde noir. Elle descendit jusqu'en bas et trouva au fond une autre port, avec une clenche ronde de couleur gris métallisée. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une pièce rectangulaire pas très grande avec un petit lit dans le fond. Elle regarda en arrière, mais tout était trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit.

D'une part elle voulut revenir en arrière pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose de ce qui se passait, mais elle avait tellement peur qu'elle entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et la scella en disant « Fermaportus »

Elle s'assit sur le lit tremblante, non seulement de peur, mais également de tristesse pour la perte de ses amis. Tous n'étaient pas morts au combat, les survivants s'étaient fait prendre. Hermione ne voulais pas imaginer le genre d'horreurs qui leur étaient arrivés, mais leurs cris résonnaient encore dans sa tête ? Maintenant non seulement elle tremblait, mais pleurait également de colère, de douleur, d'impuissance et de honte pour les avoir laisser là, et pour avoir fuit comme une lâche.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait pleuré, mais fatigué à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement elle finit par s'endormir.

Quand elle se réveilla il faisait noir, elle saisit sa baguette et éclaira la pièce. Ceci fait elle vit qu'il y avait plusieurs lampes à huiles accrochées aux murs et les allumas. Les lampes émettaient une lueur orangée qui donnait un aspect douillet à la chambre et commença à l'inspecter soigneusement.

En plus du lit, il y avait une petite table en bois avec deux chaises, une de chaque coté. La table était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle vit également une bibliothèque avec quelque livres, une armoire pleine d'objets étranges et plusieurs étagères avec des photos représentant des personnages qui la saluaient et luis souriaient Il y avait aussi un placard avec des bouteilles de jus de citrouille, une bouteille d'hydromel de la nourriture, plusieurs tasse de thé, plusieurs boites de sachets de thé et divers types de bonbons.

Hermione alla près des étagères, et prit les cadres un par un en les regardant. Certaines de ces photos étaient très vieilles, la plupart montraient Dumbledore et sa famille. Il y avait aussi des photos du premier ordre du phénix, du second, du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers avec Harry, Viktor Fleur et Cédric et des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Assurément elle était dans les quartiers privés de Dumbledore « _Le professeur descendais sûrement ici pour être seul » _pensa Hermione « _Peut être même s'était-il caché ici lorsque Fudge a voulu l'arrêter. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il y a de la nourriture et des boissons dans le placard_ »

Elle poursuivit la reconnaissance de la pièce. Cette fois elle se tourna vers l'armoire. Il y avait toutes sortes de choses étranges. Elle ouvrit la porte de verre et une sorte de bille d'argent se mit à fredonner et sautiller. Quand Hermione voulut l'attraper elle était sur le point de mordre, mais heureusement, elle retira sa main à temps et claqua la porte et la bille s'écrasa sur le verre. A ce moment précis son regard se fixa sur un objet qui lui était très familier « _Un retourneur de temps ? Ce n'est pas possible tous ont étaient détruits lords de la bataille au ministère »_ pensa Hermione. Elle ouvrit soigneusement l'autre porte pas de doute c'était un retourneur de temps.

Il n'était pas comme celui qu'elle portait en troisième année, le sien était simple avec une fine chaîne en or. Il était aussi en or mais la chaîne était épaisse et sur l'une des bases du sablier était inscrites les lettre A et D en couleur cuivre.

Sa tête se mit à penser fortement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. D'une part utiliser le retourneur de temps était tentant mais…Elle savait que l'on ne devait pas changer le passé, mais « _Si c'était pour le bien ? Les choses ne peuvent pas s'aggraver …mais …s'il y avait des conséquences…je pourrais aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort sans que personne sache…juste quelques heures… combien de temps suis-je resté caché ici ?... Non non non je ne dois pas modifier le temps, ce n'est pas bien, c'est contre les règles »_ pensa Hermione « _Ca va me rendre folle »_

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi à penser et à repenser. Plusieurs fois elle osa monter les escaliers en spirale pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose, mais pas de chance le silence absolue. Cela l'inquiétait encore plus. La deuxième nuit après avoir trouver le retourneur de temps elle fit un cauchemar, ou elle revenait la nuit de la bataille, mais Bellatrix l'attrapait et la tuait aussi. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et rejeta l'idée de l'utiliser, mais des heures plus tard tout en mangeant quelque chose qui était dans le placard, une autre idée lui passa par la tête. « _Que faire si au lieu de retourner la nuit de la bataille, j'allais 20 ans en arrière ? Je pourrais sauver tant de gens… Les parents de Harry, ils pourraient vivrent ensemble et heureux comme une famille normale. Harry n'aurait pas à aller vivre chez son oncle, je pourrais sauver Sirius d'Azkaban… »_

Cette idée se renforçait chaque jour qui passe, mais c'est lords de sa troisième excursion dans les escaliers qu'elle se décida.

**Flash-back**

En arrivant à la porte elle entendis plusieurs voix se disputer. L'une était Voldemort et l'autre Queudever. Le cœur battant plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle était sur que les deux hommes de l'autre coté pouvaient l'entendre

« Mon seigneur, nous avons cherché partout elle a disparu » déclara Queudever d'une voix larmoyante.

« Tu me dis mon cher Queudever que vous avez été à sa recherche pendant six jours et que vous n'avez pas la moindre trace de la sang de bourbe ? Pas même toi qui sais si bien le faire ? demanda ironiquement Voldemort.

« Nous l'aurons bientôt mon seigneur je le jure » Hermione imagina Queudever à genoux demandant pardon « Greyback et ses hommes sont à sa recherche »

« Et les interrogatoires ? Avez-vous tirez quelque chose de ses amis sur l'endroit ou elle s'est cachée ? demanda Voldemort.

« Non, mon seigneur Bellatrix était chargé d'interroger la rousse, la petite amie de Potter, mon seigneur, mais pas moyen d'en tirer quelque chose. »

« Rien hein ? Je vois n'avez-vous pas penser à utiliser du véritaserum, Queudever ? « Demanda Voldemort avec colère « Apportez la fille ici que je l'interroge moi-même »

« Si…si je lui ai donné… du vé…veritaserum…mais elle dit qu'elle ne sait rien qu'elle, elle pense…pense qu'elle est…est morte mon seigneur » Balbutia Pettigrew

« Bien, bien pourquoi est tu si nerveux Queudever ? Demanda Voldemort

« Po …pour rien, mon … mon seigneur »

« Rien ? Tu es sur n'essaie tu pas de cacher quelque chose non ? Pettigrew secoua la tête.

« Crucio » cria Voldemort et Hermione entendit Queudever crier de douleur

« Autre problème avec la fille Weasley ? »

« Vous voyer mon seigneur c'est que … c'est que … et bien après que Bellatrix l'ai interrogée … » dit Pettigrew tout en pleurnichant « Certains de ses hommes voulaient s'amuser un peu mais la fille était assez faible et n'en a pas supporté beaucoup »

« Je vois » Dit Voldemort froidement

Hermione ne pouvant en entendre plus couru en bas des escaliers en pleurant. Enfermé à nouveau dans la chambre, elle s'imagina son amie Ginny torturée et violée par des bêtes et vomi.

**Fin du flash-back**

Elle s'essuya le visage. Prit la cape d'Harry et le retourneur de Dumbledore, se le mit autour du cou et commença à le faire tourner.

La salle disparu. Elle pouvait sentir comme une force l'attirer rapidement vers l'arrière. Elle se sentit comme étourdit. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait voyagé aussi loin dans le temps. Quand tout s'arrêta elle se sentit nauséeuse avec des sueurs froides. Tout était noir et elle s'évanouit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quand elle se réveilla elle était si confuse, la conversation entre Voldemort et Queudever, voyager dans le temps. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un autre de ses cauchemars ou si ce qui s'était passé était réel. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le lit, la table et la vaisselle. Tout était comme avant où peut être pas ? Les étagères avec les photos il y en avait mais pas beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas Harry ou l'ordre. Elle alla à l'escalier, prit une profonde inspiration et s'arma de courage.

En arrivant à la porte, elle n'entendit rien, alors elle essaya de sortir, mais ne savait pas comment. Elle essaya tous les charmes qu'elle connaissait mais aucun ne fonctionnait. Elle commença à se sentir nerveuse quand elle vit une photo d'un phénix, elle caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il clignote et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle la poussa et regarda timidement dans la fente pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

Le bureau était vide et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers la sortie et à sa grande surprise se retrouva face au professeur Dumbledore. Il était beaucoup plus jeune que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, étaient de couleur gris clair. Il la regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, avec une expression d'étonnement et de crainte. Il l'avait vu sortir de sa chambre secrète, mais comment était-ce possible, lui seul connaissait son existence.

« Excusez-moi Miss ? Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda Dumbledore tandis que Hermione le regardait la bouche ouverte. Elle était pétrifiée. Après quelques secondes de silence Dumbledore lui demanda à nouveau « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« J'ai juste un peu mal au cœur professeur » Elle avait souvent essayer d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait lors de sa rencontre avec lui, ou avec les Potter, Lupin ou Sirius, mais cela dépassait son imagination. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Asseyez vous, s'il vous plait. » demanda le professeur à l'étrangère en face de lui de plus en plus pâle.

Hermione était assise dans une grande chaise en face du bureau de Dumbledore qui avait fait apparaître des verres et une bouteille d'hydromel, et en offrit un à Hermione « Buvez après ceci vous vous sentirez mieux. »

« Ca va mieux maintenant ? « Demanda t-il à Hermione quand elle eu presque fini son verre.

« Oui professeur Dumbledore, merci beaucoup » Répondit-elle.

« Et bien je ne crois pas vous connaître, pourriez vous me donner votre nom. »

« Oui bien sur, je suis Hermione Granger. »

« Enchanté, Miss Granger ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? » Tandis qu'il servit une autre boisson.

« Merci » dit Hermione en regardant la coupe. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit « C'est une histoire très difficile à raconter professeur, mais j'ai essentiellement eu recourt à ceci » en lui montrant le retourneur de temps.

Dumbledore reconnu immédiatement ce que Hermione lui montra. C'était son retourneur de temps « Puis-je le voir de plus près ? » lui demanda t-il confus.

« Oui bien sur professeur, après tout c'est le votre » lui répondit-elle

« Comment est-ce possible que… ? » Demanda le directeur incrédule.

« Vous voyer professeur, je … et bien, je lai pris dans votre … chambre secrète » l'interrompit Hermione.

« Voulez-vous s'il vous plait m'expliquer comment est-il possible que vous connaissiez cette pièce et le moyen d'en sortir ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Vous me l'avez dit vous-même dans ce bureau, en fait vous me le direz dans vingt ans. Vous voyez c'était la seul possibilité pour moi de rester en vie. Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient à ma recherche pour me tuer et ils surveillaient toutes les entrés et sorties possibles du château… » Dit Hermione les yeux remplis de larmes.

« La guerre va durer vingt ans ? « Demanda le directeur avec crainte.

« Je parlais de la seconde guerre » Hermione expliqua tout, à commencer par la prophétie et termina au moment actuel, juin 1979.

Pour montrer à Dumbledore qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle lui montra comment entrer dans la chambre. Une fois en bas des escaliers en colimaçon elle ouvrit la porte qui menait dans la chambre. Dumbledore alla jusqu'à l'armoire et en sorti un retourneur de temps identique à celui que la jeune fille tenait dans sa main droite.

De retour dans le bureau, le directeur se mit à réfléchir en silence pendant de longues minutes, alors que Hermione, nerveuse, ne savait pas quoi faire. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire tout ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit.

Hermione lui raconta son plan pour détruire Voldemort et ses Horcruxes, et empêcher la destruction du monde sorcier et de tous ses proches. Dans un premier temps, le professeur n'était pas d'accord avec elle, et avait l'intention de l'en dissuader, mais finalement la jeune fille le convainquit.

Ils passèrent quelques jours à planifier la tactique à suivre. Bien sur personne ne devait savoir d'où elle venait, donc l'une des premières choses qu'ils furent fut de lui trouver un nouveau nom. Depuis ce moment elle cessa d'être Hermione Granger pour devenir Lonna Relly, Fille de Stuart et Elizabeth Relly tués par les mangemorts et amis proches du directeur depuis de nombreuses années.

Dumbledore pensait que ce serait une bonne idée qu'Hermione vive à proximité des Potter pour mieux les surveiller, ainsi que vivre avec Bathilda Tourdesac une voisine de James et Lilly. Presque immédiatement la femme accepta que la jeune fille vienne vivre chez elle en échange d'une certaine compagnie et une aide dans les tâches ménagères.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Godric's Hollow, Hermione se souvint du jour ou elle était venu avec Harry, sur la tombe des Potter, des restes de sa maison et de l'incident avec Bathilda. Un frisson parcouru son corps entier à l'entrée de la maison mais contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait à faire à une femme plus jeune et plus bavarde. Elle plut à Hermione tout de suite.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut parti, Mrs Tourdesac lui montra la chambre où elle allait dormir, et elles passèrent le reste de l'après midi à parler. En fait c'était surtout Bathilda qui parlait. Elle lui racontait tous les potins sur les voisins.

« Qui vit dans la maison un peu plus bas ? « Demanda Hermione.

« Oh ce sont les Potter un couple charmant. Ils se sont mariés récemment tu le savais ? Ce sont également des amis d'Albus. Je trouve cela étrange que tu ne les connaisses pas ? »

« Les Potter ? Si bien sur ? »- _si vous saviez -_ pensa Hermione « J'ai entendu le pro … Albus en parler » répondit Hermione nerveusement.

« Et bien ma chère, demain si tu le veux bien nous irons leur rendre visite. Ils doivent être à peu près de ton âge. D'ailleurs tu as quel âge ? Lui demanda t'elle

« J'aurai 19 ans en septembre. »

« Oh wow, c'est parfait tu sais ? Je suis sur que vous vous entendrez très bien. Je suis impatiente que tu fasses leur rencontre. »

« Moi aussi je suis impatiente de les rencontrer » dit Hermione, en baillant légèrement.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit maintenant » déclara Mrs Tourdesac en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine « Ce soir c'est moi qui range, tu as eu une langue journée. Bonne Nuit »

« Bonne nuit » dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Cette nuit elle pu à peine dormir, car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa rencontre de demain avec les Potter. Elle avait dormit environ trois ou quatre heures quand elle entendit du bruit à l'étage inférieur. Elle se leva, saisit sa baguette et se dirigea en bas en courant. Il y avait de la fumée noire partout dans la maison qui provenait de la cuisine.

« Mrs Tourdesac, vous allez bien ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oui ma chérie ne panique pas. Je faisais des gâteaux pour apporter à James et Lilly. J'adore faire des gâteaux tu sais, mais j'ai été distraite un instant quand je parlais avec Mrs Adam, son mari à une sciatique. Tu t'en souviens je t'ai parlais d'eux hier ? Et quand j'ai réalisé …, le plat avec les gâteaux avait brûlé, presque tout est brûlé, quelle honte ? »

A cinq heures du soir, elles étaient à la porte des Potter, avec les gâteaux qu'elles avaient pu sauver. Les mains d'Hermione étaient moites de nervosité. Mrs Tourdesac frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard une Lilly souriante leur ouvrit.

« Bonjour Bathilda, entrez je vous prie. »

« Bonjour Lilly, je te remercie. » répondit la femme en entrant à l'intérieur de la maison. Hermione salua timidement et suivit les deux femmes au salon.

« Je t'ai apporté des gâteaux, ceux que tu aime tant » dit Bathilda.

« Gâteaux ? Hummm Quelqu'un a dit gâteaux ? » dit une voix d'homme. Hermione sut instantanément que c'était James.

« Oh James je suis contente que tu ai toujours bon appétit » dit Bathilda en riant. « Tiens ils sont là » dit-elle en lui tendant le plat.

« Pour vos gâteaux toujours » rit James.

« Regarde je te présente Lonna Relly, je t'ai parlé d'elle ce matin »

« Enchanté de te connaître Lonna » dit Lilly « Je suis Lilly et le malpoli qui est ici c'est James »

« Lilly ne dit pas cela. Désolé Lonna je ne t'avais pas vu » déclara James en lui tendant la main. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon. Il est vrai que tout le monde disait que le père et le fils se ressemblait beaucoup. Maintenant elle comprenait, Harry était comme son père, sauf les yeux qui étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère.

« Quand tu as de la nourriture en face de toi le reste de ta vision devient flou. » déclara Lilly et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à boire du thé et à bavarder. Hermione était nerveuse au début, mais à la fin de la soirée, elle était plus détendue. Avec Lilly, elles s'étaient bien entendu tout de suite.

« Je suis désolée pour ta famille, tu dois avoir beaucoup de peine » dit Lilly tristement.

Le regard d'Hermione se remplit de larme, elle se rappela que comme elle, Lonna avait perdu ses parents tués par les mangemorts. Lilly la prit dans ses bras « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux compté sur nous » dit elle à Hermione en la lâchant doucement, retirant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

« Merci » dit Hermione avec un sourire timide.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était un couple très agréable et que vous deviendriez de très bon amis » déclara Mrs Tourdesac.

« Bien sûr » sourit Lilly

« James chérie, tu devrais présenter Lonna à ton ami Sirius, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un beau garçon pour soulager certaines peines. Tu ne crois pas ? Dit Bathilda en donnant un clin d'œil à James. « Au fait où est-il ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu ? »

« Il est en voyage, mais il sera de retour dans quelques jours. » Déclara James.

Au nom de Sirius le cœur de Hermione rata un battement, et l'expression de son visage du changer car Lilly lui dit en souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas Lonna ça se passera bien. C'est un ami de James depuis qu'ils ont été à Poudlard ensembles, ils sont comme des frères.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Hermione était arrivé à Godric's Hollow. Lilly lui avait offert de lui faire visiter la ville le lendemain de sa visite. La promenade dans le village fut très agréable. Lilly était très sympathique et Hermione se sentait à l'aise avec elle, comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie.

Lilly ressentait la même chose pour Lonna, elles s'entendaient de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure q'elles passaient du temps ensemble. Elle lui avait même prêté des vêtements pour ses entretiens d'embauche. Car selon son récit, Lonna avait perdu tout ses biens quand les mangemorts avaient mis le feu à sa maison après avoir tué ses parents.

Après plusieurs entretiens, Hermione avait finalement trouvé un emploi à mi-temps chez Fleury et Bott. Un matin elle eu un sentiment étrange, comme si quelqu'un la regardait. Plusieurs fois elle crut apercevoir quelqu'un la surveiller à travers la fenêtre, puis se secouant le tête elle se força à penser à autre chose « _c'est mon imagination, qui me suivrait, je ne connaît personne ? » _

Après le travail elle décida d'aller faire du shopping et de ramener un cadeau aux Potter pour les remercier de leur gentillesse. James l'avait averti des dangers encourus par une jolie fille qui se promenait seul, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Harry lui ressemblait tant … Mais tout en marchant elle senti à nouveau quelqu'un l'observer, et se précipita dans le magasin ou elle acheta à James un vif d'or avec ses initiales gravées dessus. En sortant du magasin tout semblait normal, mais elle restait nerveuse, alors elle décida de ne pas traîner pour acheter le cadeau de Lilly. Elle avait vu il y a quelques jours dans une vitrine un collier en argent où était suspendu un chevreuil avec une pierre verte dessus.

Quand elle alla leur donner leurs cadeaux, ils n'étaient pas à la maison « _Ils doivent être en mission_ » pensa Hermione en rentrant chez elle. Cette nuit là elle ne dormit pas bien et fit un cauchemar où une ombre la pourchassait.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était sans nouvelle des Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'ils étaient tous les deux en mission et qu'ils allaient rentrer bientôt. Il lui dit aussi que dans quelques jours, ils commenceraient la quête des Horcruxes.

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était la nouvelle de Dumbledore qui la perturbait, mais à la suite de cela elle avait plus souvent la sensation que quelqu'un la suivait et ses cauchemars en furent plus pénibles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Hermione courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Quelqu'un la poursuivait. Sans savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée dans la forêt. Comment elle s'était retrouvée devant un chemin de plus en plus étroit et où le paysage était encore plus sinistre. Elle sentait les branches des arbres s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Elle sentait son poursuivant se rapprocher à chaque pas.

Elle ne distinguait plus le chemin, le brouillard était tombé, et le sol était recouvert d'énormes racines. Elle pouvait sentir une personne de plus en plus proche, sentir son souffle. Hermione ne pouvais rien voir, le brouillard était de plus en plus dense. Elle trébucha sur une des racines d'un arbre et tomba. Elle se réveilla à ce moment précis en sueur.

Le lendemain matin quand elle eu fini son travail, elle décida de prendre un peu l'air et de marcher. Il avait plu toute la matinée, l'air dégageait une odeur de terre mouillée, elle était détendue, mais pourtant, il y avait une personne avec une tunique noire qui l'espionnait. Hermione marchait tout en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par les vitrines des magasins. En fait elle regardait dans les vitrines pour voir si quelqu'un la suivait réellement.

Ses soupçons étaient confirmés partout ou elle allait, cette personne était derrière elle. Elle était déterminée à savoir qui était à ses trousses et pourquoi. Elle commença à accélérer le rythme, mis sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir sa baguette se tourna brusquement : « Expel … » Elle s'arrêta tremblante en voyant qui c'était.

« Dé …désolé Lonna, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer » Dit Lily tremblante également. Hermione n'arrivait pas à parler.

« Je t'appelais depuis un bon moment mais tu semblait ne pas m'entendre ». Continua Lilly

« Désolée j'était distraite. » Déclara Hermione respirant profondément pour essayer de se détendre en rangeant sa baguette.

« Je vois. » Répondit Lilly

« Que fait tu ici. » Demanda Hermione « James t'a laisser venir seule ? »

« Seule ? Non nous sommes avec Sirius au Chaudron Baveur, nous allions renter quand nous l'avons vu. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas boire un verre avec nous ? » Le cœur d'Hermione commença à battre très rapidement à la pensée de rencontrer Sirius pour la première fois.

« Non Lilly, je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème comme ça on en profitera pour te présenter Sirius. Il est impatient de te rencontrer. James lui à beaucoup parlé de toi. » Lui dit Lilly en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ok allons-y. » Sourit-elle

En entrant dans le chaudron Baveur, Hermione vit les deux Hommes assis à la table au fond de la salle. James était en train de dire quelque chose à Sirius, et celui-ci éclatât de rire. Au fur et à mesure où elles se rapprochaient de leur table, les mains d'Hermione devinrent de plus en plus moites. En atteignant la table James et Sirius se levèrent pour saluer Hermione qui essayait d'essuyer la sueur de ses mains sur sa robe.

« Lonna, je te présente Sirius Black, Sirius voici Lonna Relly » Déclara James

« Enchanté ! » Lui dit Sirius en lui baisant la main et en la regardant dans les yeux. Hermione avait la bouche sèche. Sirius était la devant elle, beaucoup plus jeune et séduisant que dans ses souvenirs.

« Moi … moi de même Mr Black. » Balbutia t-elle toute pâle.

« Tu me fait sentir comme si j'était octogénaire. » Dit Sirius.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention Sirius » Déclara Lonna, qui avait peur de le mettre en colère.

« Hé Cornedrue. Tu crois que j'ai une tête à me faire appeler Monsieur ? » Déclara Sirius en tenant le visage de James dans une main pour voir son reflet à travers les lunettes de celui-ci.

« Lonna, je te présente la fameuse vanité du seigneur Black » Déclara James et tout le monde se mit à rire.

La soirée fut très animée et même si au début Hermione était très tendu, plus les minutes passaient plus elle se relaxait.

En arrivant chez elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la personne qu'elle avait vue à la sortie de la librairie. Elle était sue qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginée. Cette personne existait réellement.

Cette même nuit, elle fit le même cauchemar ou elle courrait dans les bois pour échapper à une personne qui la pourchassait.

Alors que le week-end approchait, elle avait rendez-vous dimanche avec Dumbledore, pour commencer à détruire les Horcruxes. Ils allaient commencer par le diadème de Serdaigle. Ce serait simple et rapide, surtout qu'elle savait ou il était et comment le détruire. A la fin de la journée elle irait chez les Potter, Lilly avait insistée pour qu'elle vienne manger avec eux, et n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

A huit heure du matin, elle était dans le bureau du directeur « Prête ma chère ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Bien sur professeur, plus que jamais. »

Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, le plus dur fut de le trouver aux milieux des nombreux objets que contenait la salle sur demande. Dès qu'ils le trouvèrent Dumbledore prit l'épée de Gryffondor et le cassa en deux.

Hermione était sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, afin d'acheter un dessert pour le dîner, tout en se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore dans son Bureau après avoir détruit le premier Horcruxe.

_« Professeur je pensait à la façons d'obtenir le médaillon de Serpentard qui se trouve dans la maison des Black. Et je pense que notre meilleure option c'est Sirius. Il pourrait y aller sous prétexte d'y récupérer des affaires qu'il aurait oublier, prendre le médaillon sans que personne ne le sache et nous le donner pour le détruire. » Dit Hermione_

_« Je pense aussi que c'est notre meilleur option mais,… » Répondit le magicien en regardant Hermione « C'est une question trop sensible, et je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence, cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses pour nous tous si cela remontait aux oreilles de Voldemort. »_

_« Professeur … »_

_« S'il vous plias appelez moi Albus, finalement je ne vous ai jamais eu en classe n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il souriant._

_« Bon, Bien, pro … Albus, c'est que Sirius Black peu avoir de nombreux défauts mais il préférait mourir plutôt que de trahir ses amis ou bien l'ordre. On peu en être sur. Et si nous lui disons pour les Horcruxes, je suis sur qu'il ferait tous pour nous aider. »_

_« Moi aussi, croyez moi Hermione, mais Voldemort, et ses partisans ont des méthodes très efficaces pour n'importes quels informations à n'importe quel sorcier et si cela arrive … » Dumbledore fit une pause et avec inquiétude il ajouta « Désolé d'être si direct mais …ils viendraient directement te chercher. »_

_Hermione prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et dit finalement « J'ai confiance en Sirius »_

« Bonjour Lonna. » La salua Lilly en ouvrant la porte et en l'embrassant.

« Salut Lilly j'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard »

« Non calme toi, tu es chez toi ici, James et Sirius sont au salon » Lui dit Lilly en la laissant passer.

« Je te remercie, tien j'ai apporté ceci » dit Hermione en montrant le gâteau qu'elle avait acheté.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée. » Dit Lilly alors qu'elles entraient dans le salon.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Salut Lonna » Lui dit James.

« Bonjour James », et Hermione lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Lonna tu es plus belle chaque jours » Lui dit Sirius en l'embrassant et Hermione vira au rouge, sous les compliments de Sirius.

« Regarde mon chérie, Lonna nous a apporté le dessert. » Déclara Lilly à James.

« Merci Lonna, qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda James en essayant de regarder à l'intérieur de la boite.

« James s'il te plait, » déclara Lilly, en donnant une tape sur la tête de son mari.

« Gâteau au chocolat » dit Hermione en riant.

« Lunard va se régaler quand il va arriver, » dit Sirius et tous rirent sauf Hermione qui demanda avec peur « Lu … nard »

« Oui, c'est un de nos amis d'école, Lunard c'est son surnom,James c'est Cornedrue, Sirius Patmol, Remus Lunard et Queudever Peter » Lui dit Lilly « Je vais apporter le gâteau à la cuisine. » Et c'est à ce moment la que l'on frappa à la porte « James tu peu aller ouvrir » lui demanda Lilly.

« Bien sur. » Déclara James en allant ouvrir.

Hermione commença à trembler, elle n'était pas préparée à voir Lupin, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il était mort, le visage complètement défiguré, a cause de des brûlures que lui avait infligé Peter avec sa main d'argent. Elle était étourdie de se rappeler de tout cela à nouveau, elle pouvait même sentir à nouveau 'odeur de la chaire brûlée.

« Tu es venu à l'odeur du chocolat » Ria Sirius et Lonna fit une grimace qu'elle essaya de faire passer pour un sourire.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Lupin en se déplaçant pour aller saluer Hermione.

Hermione se retourna et le vit, son cœur s'était arrêté, elle ne pouvais plus respirer et se mit à trembler. Remus étai beaucoup plus jeune et avait les cheveux long.

« Je te présente Lonna Relly, Remus, une voisine et amie, Lonna voici Remus Lupin » Déclara James et Remus lui tendis la main.

« Enchanté », dit Remus un peu perplexe par la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Euh oui… oui … moi aussi », et lui serra la main confuse en évitant le contacte des ses yeux.

« Lonna tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda James

« Oui, Oui »

« Salut Remus », le salua Lilly avec un baiser.

« Salut Lilly », sourit Remus.

« Et bien les gars nous pouvons aller nous asseoir pour manger, vous ne croyez pas ? » Dit Lilly

Hermione tout au long du repas était nerveuse, et pouvait à peine manger. Son estomac était noué. Lilly remarquait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait et une fois le plat principal fini elle lui demanda de l'aide pour le dessert. Une fois sans la cuisine elle lui demanda si tout allait bien et Hermione dit oui.

Sur le chemin du salon elles entendirent les garçons parler à voix basses, « Sérieusement Remus c'est une fille très sympa. Avec Sirius aussi au début elle se comportait bizarrement et maintenant tout se passe bien. Tu verras », dit James.

« Bien sur, aucune femme ne peu résister au charme de Sirius Black, »dit Sirius.

« De toute façon, je suis habitué à ce que les gens me traitent ainsi, mais d'entrée sans savoir qui je suis. » Déclara Remus.

« Laisse lui du temps, ces derniers mois ont été durent pour elle », lui dit James.

A ce moment là Hermione décida d'entrer dans la salle.

« Laisse moi t'aider », dit Sirius en se levant de son fauteuil et en lui prenant le plat.

« Merci Sirius », dit elle calmement avec un petit sourire.

« Apprends à traiter une dame convenablement Lunard. » Dit-il à Remus en se tournant vers lui. James et Remus levèrent les yeux au ciel et Hermione rigola. Lilly apparu à ce moment là avec un gâteau, et ils s'assirent tous pour manger.

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était l'effet du vin ou du chocolat où peut-être les deux, mais elle commença à se détendre. En quelques occasions elle osait même regarder et sourire à Lupin. Ils parlaient tranquillement quand la cloche sonna à nouveau. Les Potter étaient surpris ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir quelqu'un d'autre. James se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis que les autres continuaient à parler.

« Par Merlin Sirius arrêtes de nous raconter tes badinages amoureux avec autant de détails, tu veux que l'on fasse des cauchemars ce soir ? » Dit Remus « Qu'est ce que Lonna penserait de toi ? »

« Rien de bon, je te l'assure », dit Hermione en regardant Lupin et en riant.

« Hé regardez qui viens d'arriver » Déclara James en arrivant dans le salon avec Pettigrew.

« Peter » dirent Lilly, Remus et Sirius en même temps.

Hermione qui était en train de boire, se pétrifia. Si voir Lupin l'avait impressionné, voir Peter l'impressionnait encore plus.

En quelques secondes tous ses souvenirs de Pettigrew lui revinrent en mémoire. Quand elle se mit à réagir à nouveau, elle réalisa que tout le monde s'était levé pour le saluer et la regardaient. Lonna se leva en tenant sa tasse.

Perdu pour personne, la réaction d'Hermione était totalement claire. Ses yeux étaient si ouverts qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite, et elle avait une telle expression de panique qu'ils n'avaient rarement vu chez quelqu'un. Elle tremblait tellement que le vin dans son verre s'était répandu au sol.

« Lonna chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda Lilly effrayé par la réaction de son amie.

« Rien … rien… je crois que je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool. » Mentit Hermione en essayant de paraître convaincante.

« Est tu sur que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui Lilly ». Dit Hermione en posant le verre sur la table avec précaution.

« Regarde c'est notre ami Peter. Tu te souviens, nous t'avons parlé de lui ? » Lui dit Lilly en la regardant inquiète « Peter voici Lonna »

« Va lui serrer la main Queudever », dit Sirius en donnant une tape dans le dos de Peter et en poussant Hermione également.

La vision d'Hermione commença à devenir flou de voir Pettigrew si près d'elle, elle en avait le tournis. Peter lui tendis la main mais elle ne réagissait pas, alors Lilly lui dit en la poussant avec un ton inquiet « Lonna sert lui la main ».

James, Remus, Lilly et Sirius se regardaient inquiets, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la jeune fille réagissait ainsi. C'est vrai à la fin ce n'était que le petit Peter et non Voldemort en personne.

Hermione rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait et serra la main de Peter. La main de Queudever était froide et cela lui rappela sa main d'argent. Sa tête se remplie des images de Pettigrew en train de tuer Lupin avec cette même main. Comme s'il lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique, Hermione retira sa main et regarda Pettigrew avec un mélange de peur et de haine. Soudain tout devint noir.

« Remus pose la sur le canapé, ainsi c'est parfait merci, » dit Lilly

Hermione senti une piqûre à la tête et gémit de douleur.

« Lonna, tu m'entends, » lui dit doucement Lilly.

« Mmm qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? « Demanda Hermione un peu groggy en voyant qu'elle était allongée sur le divan

« Tu t'es évanouie, comment te sens tu ? « Lui demanda Lilly en lui caressant les cheveux.

« J'ai mal à la tête », dit Hermione en essayant de se relever.

« Reste tranquille ne bouge pas », dit Lilly rapidement « James s'il te plait apporte lui un verre d'eau ».

Hermione qui commençait à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé murmura « désolé ».

« Tien », lui dit James en lui donnant le verre d'eau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » lui dit Lilly pendant qu'elle buvait son verre d'eau.

Hermione qui se sentait mieux s'assit « Que vont penser tes amis de moi », dit elle embarrassée.

« T'inquiète, je les ai vu faire des choses bien pires », déclara Lilly en souriant.

Le visage d'Hermione changea quand elle vit Peter qui était venu voir comment elle allait, et se mit à trembler de nouveau.

« Tu vois elle est comme ça dès que je m'approche d'elle », dit Pettigrew à Lupin

« Je … je … non… je ne peux pas… désolé », dit Hermione en pleurant ?. Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle se leva et courru vers la sortie.

« Lonna s'il te plait attends. » Cria Lilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il s'était passé neuf jours et les Potter n'avait pas encore réussi à parler avec Lonna. Plusieurs fois, il était passé la chercher chez Mme de Tourdesac mais Hermione ne voulait pas les voir. Durant la dernière visite qu'ils lui firent, Bathilda les informa que Lonna se comportait très bizarrement depuis la dernière soirée qu'elle avait passée chez eux. Elle mangeait peu et le peu qu'elle consommait le vomissait, elle ne parlait presque plus et a passait la nuit à pleurer.

Lily était très inquiet, donc un après-midi elle décida d'aller la voir au travail.

« Salut Lonna pouvons-nous parler un instant? » Lui demanda Lilly très préoccupé de voir que la jeune fille a été beaucoup plus pâle et plus maigre que jamais.

«Non Lily, je suis désolé, je travaille et mon patron n'aime pas que ses employés aient des visites personnelles durant les heures de travail. » Dit Hermione très sec, sans regarder son visage.

« Si tu prenait quelques minutes de pauses, nous pourrions avoir une conversation ensemble ? » Lui dit gentiment Lily

« Non Lily. Je ne veux pas prendre de pause pour avoir uns discutions avec toi, j'ai trop de travail » Répondit elle très vivement.

Si Les mots blessent Lily ils blessèrent Hermione beaucoup plus, et voire Lily quitter la librairie en pleurant lui brisa le cœur. Elle savait que c'était pour le mieux. Elle n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir continuer à garder le secret sur qui elle était et d'où elle venait si elle avait encore affaire à eux. Elle se répétait dans la tête que c'était mieux ainsi afin d'arriver à se convaincre elle-même qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Deux jours plus tard Hermione reçu un Hiboux de Lilly.

_Chère Lonna :_

_J'espère que je ne t'ai pas créé trop de soucis avec ton patron l'autre jour, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Nous sommes très inquiets à ton sujet._

_Cela a-t-il n rapport avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour à la maison ? Tu n'as pas besoin de nous donner la moindre explication. Je veux juste que tu sache que tu pourra toujours comptait sur moi pour n'importe quoi, et quand tu sera prête à parler je serais la pour écouter._

_On ne se connaît que depuis deux mois mais je te considère comme un de mes meilleurs amis et tu me manques terriblement._

_Lilly_

_PS : James m'a dit de vous envoyer des baisers de sa part et celle de Sirius_

Hermione pleurait pendant qu'elle lu la lettre, elle lui manquait tellement. Elle se rappela qu'elle leur avait acheté des cadeaux qu'elle ne leur avait pas encore donné elle décida donc d'écrire une lettre d'adieu et de les envoyer avec.

_Chers Lilly et James:_

_Permettez-moi d'abord m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu chez vous l'autre jour,je suis désolé de tout mon cœur. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi._

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier de m'avoir accordé votre amitié et d'avoir été si gentil pendant tout ce temps. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que votre amitié a signifié pour moi, nous ne pouvons plus avoir de contacts pour le moment ,vous ne comprendrez certainement pas pourquoi je vous dit cela, mais je promet un jour de tout vous expliquer._

_Je vous envoie quelques cadeaux que j'ai acheté il y a longtemps et que, entre une chose et une autre, je n'ai pas été en mesure de vous donné. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Faites attention a vous, s'il vous plaît_

_Lonna Relly_

Hermione était plus déprimé et se sentait plus seul chaque jour elle ne faisait même plus attention que la personne qui la suivait. Un après midi alors qu'elle mettait quelques livres sur une étagère quelqu'un lui dit

« Excuse moi Miss pouvez vous me dire si ...? »

Hermione se retourna et fut tellement surpris de voir qui était ce qu'elle fit tombé au sol les livres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Lonna, Lonna Relly? Remus Lupin ami James et Lily tu te souviens de moi? » Dit Lupin alors qu'il se penchait pour l'aider à ramasser.

« Oui je me souviens. » lui dit Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux

« Eh tu travaille ici ? » Lui demanda Lupin.

A cet instant, ils tentèrent de recueillir tous les deux le même livre au même moment et leurs mains se touchaient obligeant Hermione a le regarder dans les yeux. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait remarqué. Ils étaient précieux.

« Oui, seulement depuis un mois», dit-elle, sans détacher ses yeux de lui.

«Eh bien, tu as de la chance que vous avez trouvé un emploi par les temps qui courent", dit Remus en souriant

«Oui, très chanceuse »

Pendant un moment, les deux se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Miss Relly avez-vous un problème avec ce client? » Lui demanda sèchement son patron qui avait observé toute la scène en s'approchant d'eux

«Un problème? Non, non, bien sûr que non. M. il me demandais si ... nous avons eu un livre sur ... hein » dit Hermione tentent de trouver quelque chose de convaincant.

« J'ai demandé cette charmante dame, si vous avez un livre sur potions de guérison » déclara Remus.

« Bien sûr. Troisième Couloir à droite, deuxième tablette, section D, » dit l'homme au sérieux, « S'il vous plaît accompagnent ce monsieur,» dit-il Hermione.

« Oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît »

Quand ils atteignirent la section D Hermione lui donna le livre et Lupin dit avec un sourire :

« Je te remercie. Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller payer avant que ton patron vienne nous chercher »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Adieu Remus » dit tristement Hermione

« Au revoir Lonna, j'ai été heureux de te voir».

Quand il était sur le point de sortir le coin il se retourna et Remus dit nerveux :

« Je dois encore faire quelque courses ... eh bien ... je me demandais si ... enfin ... peut-être ... accepterais-tu de ... boire un verre avec moi quand tu auras fini ton travail ... si tu le veux bien. On pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître et ... «

"Bien sûr, j'en serait ravie." Répondit Hermione en souriant

« Vraiment?... hein ... Quand serait tu libre? »

«Eh bien ... dans vingt minutes», dit Hermione regardant sa montre.

« Parfait, je vais attendre dehors » dit Lupin en sortant

«Très bien. A tout a l'heure »

Lorsque Lupin avait laissé, Hermione se gronda _« Pourquoi ai-je accepter? Je ne devais pas renouer le contact avec eux. Bon, ok, juste une bière au beurre. Mais juste une, hein ? »_

Quand elle sortit du travail Remus ne fut pas le seul à l'attendre. Il y avait, dans un coin une personne avec une robe noire. Hermione l'ignora et alla avec Lupin au Chaudron Baveur.

Ce qui devait être seulement une Bière au beurre devint un dîner. Ils parlaient de beaucoup de choses. Ils étaient très à l'aise ensemble et avaient découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

Très gentleman Lupin avait évité de parler de se qui s'était passé à la maison Potter, mais la partie la plus désagréable du repas était venu quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait déménagé.

Hermione se sentait si à l'aise avec Remus que les mots étaient venus tout seul. Tout ce que qu'elle lui dit sur la mort de ses parents était vrai. Elle raconta comment que un jour alors qu'elle rentrait chez ses parents elle avait vue la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au dessus de sa maison et les corps des ses parents allongés sans vie sur le tapis du salon.

«Et tu n'as pas de famille?" Demanda Lupin

«Non, mes parents étaient enfants uniques et mes grands-parents sont morts il y a longtemps," dit Hermione, regardant la table afin que Remus ne puisse pas voir ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Et un ami ou un copain? » Demanda Lupin

Hermione secoua la tête et dit en pleurant: «Non, ils sont tous morts »

Remus sorti un mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et le lui tendis. Quand Hermione avait séché ses larmes, le loup-garou dit: «Désolé Lonna, n'avait pas l'intention de te faire rappeler toutes ces choses. Pardon »

«Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Remus. Ce n'est pas te faute», dit la jeune fille posant sur sa main droite sur la sienne.

Au même moment, Hermione senti un choc électrique qui traversa tout son corps. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et quand Hermione voulut retirer sa main, Remus et commença à la caresser doucement. Ce n'est que lorsque le serveur est venu apporter le dessert qu'il la libéra et ils continuèrent à parler.

Quand ils se levèrent pour partir, Hermione dit à Remus de partir par la porte de Londres, Le jeune Homme qui voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec Hermione était ravi d'accepter. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire au revoir si tôt.

Peu de temps après avoir commencer à marcher, Hermione remarqua que Remus est devenue très tendue et déclara très sérieusement «Lonna, écoute attentivement et ne faites aucun mouvement brusque. Lorsque tu atteindras le prochain virage tu rentreras directement chez toi, tu me fais confiance? »

«Oui, Remus, mais qu'est ce qui se passe? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

«C'est bien, mais s'il te plait fait ce que je dit » Il plongea nerveusement sa main dans sa poche de son manteau pour pouvoir sortir sa baguette en cas de besoin.

« Remus, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« S'il te plaît ne demande rien, Lonna et fait ce que je dis » Dit il avec colère.

Hermione s'arrêta et dit: «Non, je sais que c'est mauvais» Lupin lui attrapa le bras et la força à marcher

«Laisse moi, tu faits mal » Cria Hermione et il la lâcha.

"Ok, je vais te le dire, mais tu devez écouter ", dit Lupin en colère « Promets-moi », Dit-il en essayant de se calmer

«Je promets»

«Quelqu'un nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté le Chaudron Baveur, » dit Lupin graves

«Ah, c'est que ça » dit Hermione sans y donner la moindre importance et se retourna pour voir son poursuivant qui se cachait derrière une porte « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sans danger »

« Quoi? » Cria Lupin à la réaction stupéfaite de la jeune fille "sans danger? C'est un Mangemort putain, Lonna »

« Comment le sait tu » Demanda Hermione

«Comment le sais-je? Pour ce que j'ai vu sortir de la librairie et il nous suit depuis » Hermione essaya de l'interrompre quand le garçon continua. « J'allais annuler le rendez-vous avec toi, mais tu avais presque fini et je ne le voyait plus. J'ai pensé qu'il était parti. Merde, je suis un crétin! Je te mets en danger »

« Remus, ce n'est pas toi qu'il suit mais moi. Ca fait des semaines qu'il me regarde à travers la vitre et me suit», Admis Hermione

Lupin pâlit devant la confession de la jeune fille et se détourna. Le Mangemort avait disparu au moment ou Hermione s'était tourné pour lui faire face. Immédiatement Lupin lui prit le bras et ils transplantèrent devant la porte de la maison de la jeune fille.

Après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable, Remus lui demanda de regarder la maison Potter et essayant de contrôler sa colère «Ils ne savent pas? »

«Non, personne ne sait. Remus S'il te plaît promets moi que tu ne leur diras rien. Je ne veux pas qu'ils des fassent du soucis pour moi »Lui demanda t-elle.

« Lonna tu te rends compte combien ta situation est dangereuse?" Demanda Lupin avec inquiétude, «Nous sommes en guerre, et quand un Mangemort suit quelqu'un ce n'est jamais bon »

«Si Remus, bien sûr je me rends compte de la situation », Dit-elle très sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Lupin prit plusieurs respirations profondes avant de répondre: «D'accord, mais au moins dit le à Dumbledore. Promets le moi", Demanda t-il doucement.

«Je le promets», Répondit Hermione à bout de souffle.

Pendant un moment, ils se turent. Hermione nota comment Remus regardait sa bouche. Sa respiration était agité et se mit à trembler légèrement. Lupin allait l'embrasser.

Il se pencha légèrement vers Lonna et pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avais jamais rien ressenti de si doux et si délicieux dans sa vie et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de détermination.

Hermione sentait que ses jambes allaient se dérober d'un moment à l'autre. Son esprit était complètement vidé de toute sorte de pensée, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Remus l'embrassait et que c'était si doux…

«Tu devrait parler avec Lily », dit Lupin après une pause en la regardant dans les yeux.

A ce moment, Lonna cessa de le regarder et fit deux pas en arrière.

« Bonne nuit Remus. Merci pour l'invitation »Dit tristement Hermione.

« Bonne nuit et soit prudente Lonna, s'il te plaît!"

Dès qu'elle se mit au lit, Hermione commença à tourner la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Remus. Comment était-il possible qu'elle ressente toutes ces choses pour lui? Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint de leur baiser. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et frotta doucement son index sur ses lèvres, elle pouvait encore sentir, le goût, la douceur, et la chaleur du baiser. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

« _Que dirait Ginny si elle savait que je viens embrasser Lupin? Probablement quelque chose comme "Et il embrasse bien? Et je pense que » incroyablement bien » mais je n'ose pas le dire, mais elle aurait réussi à... »_ Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanoui quand elle se rappela la conversation entre Voldemort et Queudever _« ... certains de ces hommes voulaient s'amuser un peu ... mais la fille était très faible et n'a pas pu en supporter beaucoup »_ et commença à pleurer en silence.

Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi elle avait voyagé dans le temps. Elle se rappelait également rappeler les paroles de Remus _« ... quand un Mangemort te suit de ce n'est jamais bon. » _Elle se rappelait la personne qui la suivait suivis. Comme elle pouvait ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il était un Mangemort. Pourquoi la suivait-elle? Personne à part Dumbledore ne connaissait son passé. Que lui voulaient-ils?

Hermione imagina un de ces documentaires animaliers moldue où les prédateurs étudiaient les mouvements de leurs proies pour pouvoir les chasser plus facilement chasser plus facilement.

Cette nuit-là elle fit autre de ses cauchemars.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews

**Jabelherdra**: le nom original de la fic est una nueva profecia de Narlahcris une fic espagnol dont voici le lien /s/3789121

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione était à genoux sur le sol, plein de poussière et de saleté. Ses mains étaient pleines de rayures. Elle essayait de soulever manuellement une pierre, mais n'avait pas assez de force et dit "Wingardum Leviosa" la pierre se lèvera comme une plume.

« Lonna, je crois que je l'ai trouvé » Dit Dumbledore.

Hermione couru vers l'endroit où était le professeur, frappant dans une pierre au sol faisant beaucoup de bruit et créant une couche de poussière énorme.

« Désolé ... Albus ...» Dit-elle « Où est-il? »

« Juste ici », déclara le professeur se pencher pour le ramasser.

«Non, ne touchez pas » Cria Hermione « Nous devons d'abord la détruire»

Dumbledore qui était courbé près de l'objet pouvait entendre un bruit étrange. L'Horcruxe savait que sa fin est venue. Le sorcier paca la pointe de l'épée sur la bague, qu'il avait coincée entre les pierres, leva son épée et frappa le centre de la pierre sur la bague qui se brisa en deux.

«Eh bien, un de moins. Maintenant, nous devons planifier la prochaine étape », déclara le professeur.

De retour dans son bureau, Dumbledore décida que le prochaine Horcruxe à détruire devait être le médaillon de Serpentard. Il fallait donc en parler à Sirius. Le directeur décida qu'ils allaient lui en parler dans trois jours.

"Bien, Hermione nous verrons la suite dans trois jours» Rappela Dumbledore

«Oui très bien » La jeune fille ajouta «Albus, je voudrais vous parler d'autre chose »

« Bien sûr, dis-moi »

«Vous voyez ... c'est que j'aurais du vous en parler avant, mais ... eh bien ... ne voulait pas vous inquiéter ...»

«Tu veux parler du Mangemort qui te suit n'est ce pas? » Dit Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

«Oui Comment savez-vous? » Demanda Hermione choqué

« Je pense que depuis le temps que tu vit ici tu t'es fait de bons amis n'est ce pas? » Dit le magicien en souriant.

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Lupin avait dit à Dumbledore. _« le crétin il avait promis de ne rien dire à personne »_ Hermione se senti de plus en plus en colère. « _Je ne peux pas le croire. Non Remus « _ son souffle accélérait en même temps qu'augmentait sa colère.

« Ne soit pas fâché contre lui, Hermione. Il t'a juste promis qu'il ne le dirait pas au Potter et non qu'il ne me le dirait pas? » Lui demanda Dumbledore calmement.

« Quoi, je ne peux pas croire que c'est trop Arrêtez de lire dans mon esprit? » Cria Hermione

« J'ai raté. J'ai fait des déduction en fonction de tes réactions, » dit Dumbledore, ajoutant: «Tu vois, j'ai rencontré Remus hier. Nous avons eu des problèmes personnels à résoudre. Au cours de l'après-midi, j'ai remarqué qu'il était un peu nerveux, je lui ai donc demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Au début, il ne voulais rien me dire, mais je dois dire que je suis assez bon à amener les gens à me confier leurs problèmes, alors il m'a parlé de l'incident l'autre soir et il est très inquiet pour toi «

Hermione réfléchit un moment à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lupin devant sa maison. En effet, il avait promis de ne rien dire aux Potter, mais n'a jamais rien dit à propos de Dumbledore.

« _Remus est inquiet à mon sujet? »_ pensa Hermione et la colère qu'elle avait sentie il y a quelques minutes s'était transformé progressivement en un mélange de gratitude, d'amitié, d'amour, de joie et un noeud dans l'estomac qui causa des picotements dans tout son corps.

«Je suis désolé d'avoir crier Albus » dit Hermione, embarrassé.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tous ce dont nous devons nous soucier maintenant c'est de continuer la destruction des Horcruxes », Dit Dumbledore « je sais qu'il est inutile de te le dire mais soit prudente. Qu'un Mangemort te suive ce n'est pas bon signe »

« Bien sûr, je le serai »

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Miss Trelawney», Dit le professeur Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau et faisant un geste pour qu'Hermione le suive.

«Non, vous ne pouvez pas aller à ce rendez-vous » Cria Hermione d'une voix effrayée « vous savez ce qui se passera si le professeur Trelawney, eh bien, e Trelawney vous dira la prophétie et Rogue s'empressera de la rapporter à Voldemort et les Potter seront vouée à nouveau à ... »Hermione n'arrivait pas finir sa phrase. Rien que l'idée que la même chose se produise de nouveau une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Hermione écoute-moi, s'il te plaît», dit Dumbledore très sérieusement en mettant sa main droite sur son épaule. «Nous savons tous deux que la prophétie se fera cet après-midi. As-tu pensé à se qu'il adviendrait si, au lieu de m'en faire directement la prédiction elle la faisait à Rogue ou à un autre Mangemort?"

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle était pâle.

«Qu'allons nous faire si nous échouons ? Voldemort connaîtra la prophétie dans son ensemble et c'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer, Hermione. Par ailleurs, » ajouta le professeur, « il y aura plusieurs membres de l'ordre qui patrouilleront pour empêcher Rogue ou de quiconque d'entendre ce qu'il ne doit pas.

« Bien Albus, mais je veux venir avec vous »

Hermione aligna les arguments afin de convaincre Dumbledore, qui finalement accepte que la jeune fille vienne à Pré-au-Lard. A une conditions que si les chose devenaient dangereuse au village elle devait rentrer chez elle immédiatement.

En arrivant au village, Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux aller dans un magasins différents pour éviter les soupçons. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de Zonko elle vit par la devanture du magasin le professeur Dumbledore entrer dans la Tête de Sanglier.

Elle était prête à quitter le magasin et rejoindre Dumbledore quand elle vit Lily arriver. Elle regardait dans toutes les directions et semblait très nerveuse. Hermione se tourna vers la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas la voir, quand elle entendit des voix et des coups qui provenait de la rue. Elle était allé à la porte et vit qu'il y avait trois Mangemorts, Lilly se dirigea vers ceux-ci pour les combattrent mais elle faiblissait sous le poids des sors. Sans réfléchir, Hermione couru aider son ami.

« Stupéfix» cria Hermione à l'un des Mangemorts

« Dolohov, prendre soin de la nouvelle » cria Rosier en regardant Hermione, elle vit Dolohov jeter un sort en direction de Lilly et Cria « impedimenta »

« Petrificus Totalus »Cria Hermione quand Dolohov se tourna vers elle. Le Mangemort esquiver son attaque et se mit à rire.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, petite fille? Crucio »Cria le Mangemort. Hermione n'eu pas le temps de repousser le sort et tomba en se tordant de douleur. Elle n'avait pas envie de hurler mais la douleur était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

Le Mangemort se moqua d'elle. Hermione vit Dolohov se tourner vers Lilly. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lui faire du mal, rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle cria de nouveau, « Petrificus Totalus » cette fois, elle réussit et vit Dolohov tomber raide sur le sol.

Alors qu'Hermione essayait de se remettre debout elle entendit Rosier crier en direction de Lilly « Sectusempra » Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle vit que Lily n'avait pas eu le temps s'esquiver le sort et se le prendre en plein fouet.

« Stupéfix »Cria Hermione en direction de Rosier, mais il réussi à bloquer son sort.

Hermione courut vers son amie quand elle a vu que Rosie allait lancer un autre sort.

«Expelliarmus» cria t-elle une seconde alors que Rosier commençait à crier « Avada ... » et la baguette du Mangemort vola en direction d'Hermione. Dans le même temps un homme abasourdit était venu pour leur prêter main forte.

Hermione se mit à genoux à côté de Lily. Elle saignait abondamment et avait plusieurs blessures réduites sur la poitrine.

« Lonna qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »Lui demanda Lily « Le médaillon ... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant. Je vais devoir te guérir. » Hermione lui coupa la parole et commença à mettre en œuvre d plusieurs sorts de soins qui aidaient à la fermeture des plaies.

«Nous allons t'emmener à l'hôpital pour soigner ces blessures Lily »dit l'homme qui les avait aidé avec inquiétude.

«Inutile Fabian, elles ne sont pas très profondes. S'il n'y avait pas eu le médaillon…, » dit Lily, en essayant de se lever.

« De quel médaillon parle tu ? » Demanda le garçon.

Lily lui montra le médaillon qu'Hermione lui avait offert. La seule différence avec le jour où elle lui avait donné, c'est que maintenant, la pierre était fissurée.

« Fabien, j'ai besoin de toi ici », Criait son frère Gideon aux prises avec deux Mangemorts.

«As-tu confiance en elle? Demanda t-il à Lily en regardant Hermione. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

«D'accord, je vais le sortir de là rapidement », dit-il à Hermione alors qu'il courrait rejoindre son frère.

Hermione aida Lily à se présenter devant la porte de sa maison car celle-ci était encore faible.

«James! James! Dépêches toi s'il te plaît,» cria Hermione paniqué à la vue de Lilly dans cet état.

James, quand il vit l'état de sa femme alla directement la poser dans le salon pour la guérir.

Une fois les blessures guéries, il leurs demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Lily lui dit tout, de l'attaque des Mangemorts l'intervention de Lonna qui en avait pétrifié un, puis le Sectusempra jeté par Rosier, puis elle est venu à parler du médaillon Lonna qui avait produit une sorte de lumière blanchâtre pour formé un bouclier protecteur, et bien que pas assez fort pour repousser entièrement, son effet avait été minime. C'est pourquoi ses blessures n'étaient pas aussi profondément qu'elles l'aurai du.

« Comment est-il possible que le médaillon ai pu faire cela? J'ai vérifié si on ne lui avait pas jeté un sort mais je n'ai rien trouvé », déclara James « Sans vouloir t'offenser Lonna, mais ... »

« Calme toi James, je comprends parfaitement. Surtout après la façon dont je me suis comportée avec vous ces derniers temps, » dit Hermione embarrassée « Et je ne saurait comment vous demander pardon. »

«Oh, Lonna, tu n'as pas à le faire. » Dit Lilly qui était allongé sur le canapé et tendis la main. Quand Hermione lui prit la main, Lily la caressa doucement et sourit.

«Ma femme est en vie grâce à toi et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. » Déclara James doucement, assis dans sur le canapé à côté de Lily et lui caressa les cheveux. A ce moment, Lily étreint son mari et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

Lors de la séparation, James attrapa avec ses mains le visage de Lily et posa son front contre elle et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose » dit-il avec ses yeux fermés et une voix d'angoisse. Lily se tourna vers lui baiser sur les lèvres, mais cette fois avec plus de passion, dévorant chaque pouce de la bouche de son mari et lentement le caressant avec sa langue, juste comme il aimait.

Hermione toussa et regarda le couple morte de honte.

«Eh bien les gars, je pense qu'il est temps de vous laisser seul», dit-elle en souriant et en rougissant légèrement.

« Lonna Non, restes, s'il te plaît», demanda Lily. Hermione réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et finalement accepta.

«Je suis content que ai été là», dit Lily en souriant.

«Je», dit Hermione lui souriant en retour.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose? » Dit James

« Euh, ouais», déclara Hermione pas très rassuré par la question à venir.

«Pourquoi t'ai tu comportée si étrangement, l'autre jour avec Peter? »

« James », le gronda sa femme « Tu n'est pas obligée de répondre si tu n'en a pas envie Lonna. »

Hermione soupira et les regarda « Eh bien, vous voyez ... c'est que ... » elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Elle était très nerveuse. «Eh bien ... je ... c'est que ... eh bien ... c'est juste que ...il me rappelle quelqu'un du passé ... qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal ... et ... à voir ... eh bien ... pensé que c'était la ... et ... eh bien ... »

«Lonna, cet homme il …. Il a abusé de toi? » James tenta de poser la question avec le plus de tact possible. Hermione secoua la tête rapidement, mais toujours sans le regarder.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cet homme. Nous n'allons pas le laisser te faire du mal, pas vrai James? » Lui dit Lily.

« Merci les gars, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi »leur sourit Hermione.

« Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est au sujet du pendentif », déclara James, avec un air surprit changeant radicalement de sujet. « Où l'as-tu acheté, peut être que le commerçant pourra nous en apprendre plus à son sujet. » Ajouta t-il.

« En fait, le commerçant ne va pas être capable de te dire quoi que ce soit ».

Hermione leur expliqua que quand elle avait acheté le collier c'était un collier ordinaire, mais avant de l'envoyer elle lui avait jeter un sort de bouclier, pour être protégées en cas de problème.

James et Lilly ne savaient comment réagir face à un tel aveu. La première à le faire fut Lily, qui l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Puis James étreint les deux filles à la fois et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hermione venait d'oublier toutes les raisons pour lesquels elle voulait rester loin d'eux. Elle était même prête à donner une chance à Peter, après tout il n'avait pas encore trahi les Potter.

James et Lily avaient insisté pour que Lonna reste avec eux pour le dîner et celle-ci était ravie.

Ils étaient au milieu du dîner, quand ils reçurent une visite inattendue. C'était Dumbledore. Il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Lily et était venu voir comment elle allait.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec Miss Relly? Nous devons parler de choses importantes», dit Dumbledore.

« Bine sûr Albus », déclara James et avec Lily les laissèrent seuls.

Hermione, quand elle vit entrer Dumbledore avait l'intuition que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivée.

« Hermione, nous devons parler très sérieusement. Il s'est passé quelque chose cet après midi qui n'était pas prévu », dit-il très sérieusement

«Ce quelque chose a un rapport avec la prophétie, non? »

« Je crains que oui,» dit le directeur, ajoutant après une courte pause. «Vous voyez, la prophétie qui a été faite ce soir n'est pas ce que nous attendions »

« Ce que vous ne ...? »Commença Hermione

«Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. La prophétie qui a été faite cet après-midi n'a rien avoir avec le fils Potter »

«Mais comment est-ce possible? »Demanda Hermione sous le choc

« Je soupçonne que ton voyage dans le temps a tout changé. »

« Et que dit exactement la nouvelle prophétie? » demanda Hermione.

_Le chapitre 6 est traduit je le publirai quand j'aurait traduit le 7 si tout se passe bien ce sera la semaine prochaine_

_Pensez à laisser une reviews Merci_

_A la semaine prochaine._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

« _De loin, une sage et jeune femme est venu pour détruire celui qui a déclenché la terreur parmi son peuple ... Consciente de grands secrets, des alliances entre les ennemis et certains alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres seront scellés ... L'animal ... »_

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu entendre avant de me faire repérer, mon seigneur,» dit le Mangemort à Voldemort

«Eh bien, eh bien, nous savons qu'elle est entre les mains de Dumbledore.» Déclara Voldemort «Dommage que tu n'es pas pu en entendre plus. Tes services seront récompensés, Séverus. N'oubliez pas d'aller se reposer », ajouta t-il, songeur.

Quand le reste des Mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce, Voldemort les força à lui dire ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard.

«Vous êtes une bande d'imbéciles inutiles même pas capable de s'occuper d'une sang de bourbes et de quelques traîtres à leur sang.» Cria Voldemort.

«Et comment une stupide employée de magasin peut-elle avoir plus pouvoir que n'importe lequel de mes Mangemorts? » Cria t-il à l'homme qui était à genoux. Celui-ci secoua rapidement la tête. « Non? Etes-tu sûr? Alors dis-moi Comment a-t-elle pu assommer Gibbon, pétrifier Dolohov et désarmer Rosier? »

«Non ... je ne sais pas, m ... mon seigneur», bégaya l'homme

« Crucio », et il ajouta pendant que l'homme se tordait de douleur « Pour ton bien, j'espère qu'elle ne t'as pas reconnu »

« Bien sûr que non, mon seigneur. J'étais avec les Prewett quand elle est allée aider la sang de bourbe», dit le Mangemort qui peinait à se remettre de la douleur causée par le sort « À aucun moment, elle n'a pu me voir. »

« OK, mais continue de la suivre. Je veux absolument tout savoir sur elle. Maintenant, je suis plus intéressé que jamais. »

Hermione était blanche et se sentait nauséeuse. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit la femme dont parlait la prophétie? Maintenant elle savait ce que Harry avait du ressentir.

Dumbledore n'avait eu qu'à prononcer qu'une seule fois la prophétie pour que celle-ci se grave dans son esprit.

« _De loin, une sage et jeune femme est venu pour détruire celui qui a déclenché la terreur parmi son peuple ... Consciente de grands secrets, des alliances entre les ennemis et certains alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera scellés ... L'animal qui dort à l'intérieur, avec douleur et souffrance la protégera et lui donnera la force de vaincre celui qui ne peut être nommé. »_

«Albus, vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'elle parle de moi? » Demanda t-elle, incrédule.

« Je ne doute pas, »

« Alors cela voudrait dire que Harry sera hors de danger et que Peter ne traira pas que Sirius n'ira pas à Azkaban et.. » Dit Hermione avec espoir et enthousiasme.

« Et quand Voldemort découvrira que tu es cette femme, il fera tout pour en finir avec toi. Tu comprends? »La coupa Dumbledore.

Un Ces paroles tombèrent sur Hermione comme uns douche froide. « Oui, je comprends», dit-elle dans un souffle. « Mais Albus, que veut dire la prophétie quand elle parle de l'animal qui dort en moi? » Demanda-elle, après une pause pour respirer.

« Nous ne savons pas, mais je pense que cela peut encore attendre un peu », dit le directeur «Maintenant plus que jamais, nous devons être très prudents, Hermione. S'il te plaît, soit très prudente » Hermione hocha la tête et le directeur dit: «Demain, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre et comme certains Mangemorts t'ont vu te battre à nos côtés, je pense qu'il serait souhaitable que tu en fasse partie, bien sûr, si cela t'intéresse. Par ailleurs, cela nous permettra de te protéger. »

« Bien sûr que je suis intéressé», dit la jeune fille.

« Très bien, alors à demain. Seriez-vous assez aimable de dire au revoir aux Potter de ma part? Ils vous diront où a lieu la réunion. Bonne nuit», Dit le magicien en saluant Hermione

«Bonne nuit», répondit celle-ci.

« Oh, j'oubliait, pas un mot à quiconque au sujet de la prophétie d'accord? »

Cette nuit-là fut la pire de celles qu'elle avait passé jusqu'ici. Au début, elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à toutes les choses qui s'étaient passé. La voix de Dumbledore sonnait dans sa tête en lui répétant la prophétie. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle s'était endormi, mais se réveilla tremblante et trempée de sueur.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au travail, Hermione ne vit pas le Mangemort qui était à ses trousses. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui et cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Dans l'après-midi elle transplana directement dans la maison des Potter, d'où ils l'emmenèrent au siège de l'Ordre.

C'était une maison de campagne très ancienne d'au moins trois étages au bord d'un petit lac. La façade était entièrement recouverte de lierre et le toit est en ardoise noire. A l'intérieur, la maison sentait le moisi.

En bas les Potter passèrent devant plusieurs portes fermées et ils montèrent au premier étage. En haut de l'escalier, tournèrent à droite et arrivèrent dans une immense salle de séjour dont les murs étaient tapissés dans les tons rouge foncé avec des motifs de fleurs énormes. Il y avait une grande fenêtre couverte par d'énormes rideaux de velours bleu foncé, une cheminée à l'extrémité de la salle et au milieu d'une énorme table en acajou qui pouvait accueillir moins vingt personnes.

A l'intérieur de la salle presque tous membres de l'ordre étaient déjà présents. Les Potter et Hermione allèrent directement dire bonjour à Sirius et Remus qui discutaient dans un coin près de la cheminée. Hermione était la dernière recrue et tous les occupants de la salle la regardaient.

«C'est vraiment une bonne surprise », déclara Sirius en embrassant James, puis Lily « Je vois que vous avez pus l'amener sans qu'elle fasse la tête !» Dit-il en souriant à Hermione.

«Sirius, s'il te plaît.»Le gronda Lily.

«C'est bon Lily va,» dit la jeune fille embarrassée « Désolé », a t-elle ajouté regardant Remus et Sirius.

« Si tu m'embrasses je te pardonne » lui dit Sirius offrant sa joue droite et en la pointant du doigt. Hermione rougit et gloussa. Quand le garçon sentit ses lèvres toucher sa joue tourna la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Au moment où Hermione remarquer que Sirius tourna la tête et que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Sirius elle devint aussi rouge que les murs.

« Sirius » Le gronda t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule, ce qui eu pour seul effet de le faire rire de toutes ses forces. Remus afficha un air de désapprobation sur son visage puis sourit.

« Hé Remus » Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

« Salut Lonna, je suis ravi de te voir» répondit-il. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux durant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les interrompent.

« Vous ne faites pas les présentations? » Dit une voix d'homme.

«C'est vrai qu'après t'avoir sauvé la peau hier. Lily, nous n'en avons pas eu le temps » répéta l'autre jumeau.

« Lonna, voici Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Gideon voici Lonna... » Les présenta Lily.

« Gideon c'est lui, moi c'est Fabien. Enchanté Lonna » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Oups, désolé Fabian, vous vous ressemblaient tellement.., »dit Lily.

« C'était une blague, je suis Gédéon» déclara le garçon et tout le monde ri.

Hermione était surprise, ils étaient comme Fred et George, sauf qu'aux lieux d'avoir les cheveux roux ils étaient bruns.

Et Ils commencèrent à parler ensemble. Les jumeaux racontèrent Lonna apparue juste à temps pour aider et comment Lily fut blessé, mais les blessures étaient étrangement légères. Les jumeaux ne l'expliquent pas et Lily leur dit ce que Lonna avait fait avec le médaillon.

« Lonna Wow, c'est génial comment tu fais ça? » Lui demanda Fabien.

«Eh bien, un simple sort bouclier, mais je pense que je ne l'ai pas très bien fait. En théorie, le sort que Rosier à envoyer à Lily aurait dû rebondir sans lui faire une seule égratignure.»Admis Hermione

«Comment peut-tu dire que tu l'as raté? Merci je suis encore en état de choc» Lui dit James.

«Eh bien, c'est la vérité, James » lui répondit-elle et regarda Lupin qui la regardait avec étonnement.

«Comment t'es venue l'idée? »Demanda Gideon

«Eh bien, ce n'est pas la mienne. Ce sont des amis qui l'ont inventé » dit-elle tristement, en se souvenant de Fred et George, ses neveux.

« Impressionnante, oui monsieur. Etourdit deux Mangemorts, désarme le troisième, elle sauve la vie de Lily avec l'idée du médaillon protecteur et elle est aussi belle. Comme je viens de le dire, impressionnante », déclara Sirius et demanda à Remus «N'est-ce pas Lunard? »

« Oui, bien sûr comme tu dit. Impressionnante » dit Lupin, sans quitter des yeux d'Hermione et soulignant beaucoup le dernier mot.

«Peter c'est à cette heure ci que tu arrive» le salua l'un des jumeaux.

En entendant ce nom, Hermione se tendis. Quand ils le remarquèrent ils la regardèrent inquiets « Lonna ...? » Lilly allait lui poser une question quand elle l'interrompit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, il ne se passera rien »

Hermione se tourna et se retrouva face à Pettigrew qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle avait décidé de lui donner une chance, même si elle savais que ce ne serait pas facile.

«Bonjour Peter» le salua t-elle et lui tendit la main faisant un grand effort pour ne pas avoir d'étourdissements. Pettigrew lui tendis la main, mais le salut ne dura que quelques secondes.

«Je m'excuse pour ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour», dit la jeune fille au grand étonnement de tous pour sa réaction.

Pettigrew accepta les excuses et c'est moment là que Dumbledore apparu pour commencer la réunion.

Le premier élément fut la présentation de Lonna Relly en tant que nouveau membre de l'Ordre. Le second a été l'attaque la veille de Pré-au-Lard. Sur le troisième point, le directeur assigna les missions de cette semaine.

Tout au long de la réunion, James remarqua comment Lonna et Remus n'arrêtais pas de se regardaient.

«Hé, regarde Lonna et Remus et ensuite tu me dira ce que tu en pense. » Murmura James à Sirius en plein milieu de la réunion.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et Sirius répondit:«Mon frère, l'amour est dans l'air. Je peux le sentir » et a commença à faire comme si il reniflé.

« J'ai un plan, je peux compter sur toi? » déclara James.

« Ce n'est même pas nécessaire de demander: »Répondit Sirius, en chuchotant.

Après la réunion James eu l'idée que les maraudeurs et Lonna dîneraient chez lui et y dormiraient en faisant du camping. Bien sûr, Sirius accepta immédiatement. Au début, Lilly n'étais pas convaincu, mais son mari l'a emmenée dans un coin et quelques minutes plus tard elle revint avec un sourire radieux et ravi du plan.

Peter ne pouvait pas y aller parce qu'il était de surveillance ce soir, Hermione accepta donc l'invitation ravie. Heureusement, que c'était samedi et le lendemain elle ne travaillait pas.

En arrivant chez les Potter les filles se chargèrent de préparer le dîner pendant que les garçons préparaient le salon pour y faire du camping. Stratégiquement, Sirius mis en place les sacs de Lonna et Remus dans un coin de la salle où ils pourraient avoir un peu d'intimité.

Le dîner était délicieux. Entre le vin du dîner et le champagne au dessert, Hermione et Lily se sentaient un peu étourdi. James a eu l'occasion de jouer de la musique et dansa avec sa femme.

«Alors Lunard tu n'invites pas à danser cette jolie dame? » dit tranquillement Sirius à Remus.

«Je ne danse pas très bien» répondit celui-ci toute rouge « Et toi» ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

« J'ai un problème urgent à traiter avec le bain » et il lui donna une tape dans le dos se leva et alla à l'étage.

Remus regarda pendant quelques secondes Lonna assez indécis jusqu'à ce qui trouve son courage et lui a demanda de danser avec lui. En quelques secondes, la chanson changea inaugurant une chanson lente qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Au début, les deux étaient un peu tendu, mais se sont progressivement assouplies et rapproché jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchaient.

Remus lâcha les mains d'Hermione et plaça les siennes sur sa taille. Hermione avait le vertige, mais cette fois, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool, c'était Remus, sa chaleur, son odeur, c'était comme un autre monde, une vision floue et elle se sentait comme si elle flottait. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de si intense, ni Viktor ou Ron. Hermione ferma les yeux et posé sa tête sur la poitrine emporter par les sensations produites par Remus et la musique.

Un Remus ressentait la même, il était complètement ivre de la femme dans ses bras. Son odeur le rendait fou. Elle était si douce et sentait si bon qu'il avait envie de rester dans cette position le reste de sa vie.

Quelques rires les sortirent de leurs transes, ils dansaient sans musique. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient combien de temps ils étaient restaient dans cette position, mais à en juger par les rires des trois personnes qui les regardaient cela avait du durer un bon moment.

James a pris plusieurs bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre et ils étaient assis dans leurs sacs de couchage et ils parlaient. Il devait être trois heures du matin quand Lilly dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il était temps de dormir. Tous furent d'accord et les filles allèrent aux toilettes pour changer de vêtements.

«Tu aimes Remus? » demanda Lilly directement

«Qui moi? Que ... tu dis, Bien ... Bien sûr que non, » dit Hermione très rouge

« Oooh? Alors pourquoi tu bégayes? »

« Pourquoi pas » Répondit-elle sans la regarder dans les yeux.

«Et la danse avant ce que c'était? Vous étiez dans les nuages. Vous avez dansé plus d'une minute sans musique. Aller Lonna, tu peux me dire, je promets que je ne le dirais à personne», dit Lilly.

Hermione soupira et pris quelques secondes pour répondre « Je ne suis pas sûr ... » et ajouta aux yeux incrédules de Lily « Bon, d'accord, je l'aime bien heureuse? Mais c'est compliqué ... Comment puis-je aimer? ..., je veux dire que c'est un homme merveilleux et je me sens très à l'aise avec lui et je sens des choses incroyables que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, mais ... »Hermione ne savait comment continuer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait son professeur et avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle _«Attends, plus maintenant»_ pensa t-elle. Remplit d'espoir elle sourit.

«Penses-tu qu'il m'aime? » Demanda t-elle, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Bien sûr,» dit Lily« Je connais Remus presque mieux que lui même et je te l'assure je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter comme ça avec n'importe quelle autre fille. » lui dit Lily.

« En es-tu sûr? »

«Faits-moi confiance »dit Lily «Tu ne vas pas mettre cette robe, non? » Lui dit-elle en voyant qu'elle allait mettre une chemise de nuit en coton simple rose avec de petites images d'ours et lui en prêta une de couleur noire satiné.

Au début, Hermione avait un peu honte de la porter, mais Lily l'avait convaincue de changer.

Lorsque qu'elles revinrent dans la salle les garçons étaient dans leurs sacs de couchage. Quand les filles apparurent James et Sirius sifflèrent d'approbation, ce qui fit rougir Hermione instantanément.

«Les filles, vous êtes incroyables», dit Sirius pendant qu'elles s'installaient dans leurs sacs de couchage.

Hermione regarda Remus et vit que celui ci avait un regard étrange sur son visage avec la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Remus ne pouvais pas dormir, et pas seulement en raison des ronflements de Sirius et James, mais également à cause de la proximité d'Hermione.

Il était couché sur le côté droit pour pouvoir mieux la contempler. Elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Hermione était couchée sur le côté gauche, lui permettant de voir parfaitement Remus. Les cheveux sur son visage, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et le bras droit posé sur son ventre.

Remus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans le sac avec la jeune fille, à imaginait qu'il l'embrassait et la lécher sur tout son corps, ses lèvres, ses seins. Son érection de plus en plus douloureuse, il décida d'aller aux toilettes pour se soulager un peu, puis un thé pour essayer de se détendre.

En quittant la salle de bains et était beaucoup plus détendu et est allé directement à la cuisine.

« Lonna Que faits-tu ici? »Lui demanda Remus _« M'a-t-elle entendu hurler son nom dans la salle de bain? _» A cette pensée il se mit à rougir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Hermione sauta suite à l'un des ronflements particulièrement fort de Sirius. Elle essaya de se rendormir, mais les ronflements l'en empêchaient. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à l'entente de la grande variété de bruits et de sons que faisaient les deux garçons. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés. Elle couvrit sa tête avec son oreiller, mais elle entendait toujours les ronflements _« comment Lilly arrive t-elle à dormir? »_ pensait-elle.

Comme elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, elle décidé d'aller à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Lupin n'était pas dans son sac et Hermione trouva ça un peu étrange.

Elle était en train de boire son verre d'eau quand Remus apparut.

« Lonna Que faits-tu ici? » Lui demanda Remus.

«J'ai été réveillé l'orchestre symphonique qui se joue dans le salon, » répondit elle un peu en colère: «Je te promets que dans ma vie, je n'ai rien entendu de pareille. C'est incroyable, ils sont parfaitement synchronisés », ajouta t-elle en riant

«Je sais, j'ai dormis dans la même chambre qu'eux pendant sept ans », dit Lupin qui s'assit près d'elle « Veux-tu du thé? » Demanda t-il en prenant une théière et deux tasses

« Bien sûr, je te remercie», déclara t-elle.

Remus versa le thé dans les tasses et ils commencèrent à boire en silence. Remus ne pouvait se retirer de la tête l'image de la jeune fille couchée dans son sac de couchage. Ses yeux allèrent de sa bouche à ses seins, ses seins à son cou à son dos et encore une fois à sa bouche.

Hermione ne pouvait pas poser son regard sur lui, il était si sexy avec les cheveux sauvages et la chemise blanche qu'il avait emprunté à James pour dormir, elle avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser.

Le désir d'Hermione s'accru, après que Remus ayant fini sa tasse, se lécha les lèvres pour nettoyer le reste de la boisson. Elle devait faire quelque chose, alors elle regarda la cuisine sous tous les angles pour essayer de penser à autre chose et trouvé un morceau de gâteau qui restait.

«Je meurs de faim, veux-tu un morceau de gâteau? » Dit-elle à Remus nerveusement quand elle vit que celui-ci la dévorait des yeux.

« Oui, merci, » répondit Remus, en voyant Hermione essayer d'attraper des cuillères à café qui étaient tombés au sol, et se porta immédiatement à son secours. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés leurs mains se touchèrent lui faisant sentir des papillons dans son estomac. Les yeux se regardèrent fixement et ils commencèrent à respirer fortement.

Remus regarda ses lèvres, alors il tira son visage vers le sien, une main lui relevant légèrement le menton pour un meilleur accès. Le premier contact avait été très légère, juste un contact, mais c'était assez pour lui faire passer un choc électrique dans tout le corps.

C'est cette même puissance qui amena leur bouche à se rencontrer encore une fois, mais ce n'était plus un simple touché. Remus gémit et ouvrit la bouche, ce qui a permis à Hermione d'introduite sa langue et de rencontrer celle de Remus.

Ils se séparèrent pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle et réalisèrent qu'ils étaient agenouillés sur le sol.

Quand il regarda le sol pour faire face à Hermione, Remus tenait ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir clairement comment se dressaient ses mamelons à travers le léger tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Remus gémit et l'embrassa avec bien plus de passion, à laquelle elle répondit de la même manière.

Les mains Remus commencèrent à aller chercher son corps et s'est arrêté à caresser ses seins avec son pouce. Hermione était folle de désire.

Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle se trouva soudain couché sur le plancher, au-dessus d'elle Remus l'embrassait et suçait son cou. Elle pouvais sentir l'érection de celui ci appuyer sur son entrejambe et gémissait plus fortement. Elle ouvrit les jambes un peu pour se sentir mieux le membre de Remus en érection et il répondit en se frottant légèrement contre elle. Ils gémirent ensembles, et elle leva légèrement les hanches pour lui indiquer de ce dont elle avait envie.

A ce moment ils entendirent quelqu'un trébucher sur une chaise et cessèrent rapidement de s'embrasser.

«Oh Merlin, désolé pour l'interruption. Continuer en ce que vous faisiez » dit Lily gênée de les avoir interrompu.

Au moment ou il vit Lilly Remus se leva aussi vite qu'il le pu, et tendit la main à Hermione pour l'aider.

«Non, Lily, c'est bon n était seulement venu boire un thé ...» dit Remus, très embarrassée.

« Bien sûr »Répondit Lily regardant la bosse dans le pantalon de Remus. Les trois rirent.

Remus alla de nouveau dans la salle de bain et les filles restèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

« Dieu merci, vous étiez indécis, parce que sinon ...» dit Lily

« Oh, mon Dieu, Lily, pardonne-nous, nous ne pouvions pas dormir alors nous sommes venu prendre un thé et ... eh bien ... et nous avons commencé à nous embrasser et ... » Répondit-elle honteuse.

«Je ne nierai pas que j'ai été sidéré de vous trouver allonger sur le sol de ma cuisine, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas en colère ou quelque chose comme ça», dit Lily.

« Vraiment? » Demanda Hermione

« Sérieusement » Répondit Lily avec un grand sourire

Les filles continuèrent à parler et Remus redescendit, après avoir pris une douche pour se détendre, et s'assit pour déjeuner avec elles. Lily remarqué comment aucun d'eux n'osa regarder l'autre. Lorsque qu'ils terminèrent de manger, Hermione alla prendre une douche et Lily profita de l'occasion pour parler à Remus.

«Alors la douche t'a fait du bien? » Dit Lily, en riant.

« Oh, Lily, je n'ai pas de mots pour vous dire combien j'ai honte de mon comportement. Pardonnes-moi», Répondit Remus.

«Oh Remus, pas besoin de te confondre en excuses, si quelqu'un doit avoir honte ce sera moi pour vous avoir interrompu. »

«Penses-tu? Non, Lily, c'est ta maison et tu nous accueil et nous ... eh bien ... » dit Remus, sans la regarder dans les yeux.

«Que ressens-tu pour Lonna, Remus? » Lui demanda-elle après une courte pause.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Remus dit finalement « Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une belle femme, elle est drôle, intelligent, c'est ...» et après une autre pause, il ajouta «l'impossible»

«Nous Remus, ne dits pas cela. Va lui parler. Je suis sur que Lonna comprendra ton problème», dit Lily, lui caressant les cheveux.

«Et comment puis-je lui dire? Bonjour Lonna, tu sait quoi, je suis un loup-garou veux tu sortir avec moi? » Répondit-il en changeant l'intonation.

«Eh bien oui, ce serait bien», dit Lily en croisant les bras.

«Non Lily, aucune femme aussi incroyable qu'elle ne voudrait sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi », déclara t-il tristement.

«Tu ne sait pas comment elle réagira? Dit elle après une courte pause.

« Veux tu lui dire pour moi? » demanda t-il heureux

«Tu crois ? »

Le reste de la matinée passa avec des blagues sur les ronflements de Sirius et James la nuit dernière. Lily essaya de parler plusieurs fois de parler seule avec Hermione mais elle était toujours interrompue par quelqu'un.

Après le dîner, Remus car il avait une mission à remplir et Hermione rentra également chez elle malgré les supplications de Lilly pour la faire rester.

Nous étions mardi et Dumbledore avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione dans l'après-midi pour parler à Sirius.

Elle ne pouvait pas se sortir Remus de la tête, ses baisers, son odeur. Rien que d'y penser, son estomac se serra. Son patron du la réprimander à plusieurs reprises.

En quittant le travail elle avait une sensation très étrange, comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer. Elle était tellement distraite qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme en face d'elle et le heurta faisant tomber les paquets qu'il venait d'acheter.

« Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu,» dit Hermione en se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser ses paquets.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », dit l'homme « Vous êtes la fille qui travaille dans la librairie, non? »

« Euh, oui, c'est moi », répondit-elle «Je vous connais? »Demanda Hermione voyant qu'il la regardait d'une manière très étrange.

«Eh bien, oui, plus ou moins. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois pour acheter des livres et vous m'avez toujours traité très gentiment, » répondit-il

«Eh bien, je vois tant de gens que à la fin de la journée, je ne me souviens pas de tous les visages. Je suis désolé » dit Hermione

« Bien sûr, c'est normal »

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis pressé. » Dit Hermione, commence à marcher « Au revoir »

«Attendez. Je pensais peut-être que vous voudrez prendre quelque chose avec moi. En contrepartie du choc, vous savez »dit l'homme en souriant.

« Je ne peux pas vous remercie beaucoup »

«Eh bien, peut-être un autre jour? Je voudrais vous inviter à prendre quelque chose », insista l'homme.

« Nous verrons », lui répondit Hermione pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

«Très bien, je vais voir comment on pourra s'arranger. Quel est ton nom? » Demanda l'homme.

« Lonna» répondit-elle sans vouloir donner plus de détails. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Barty » répondit l'homme.

À son arrivée dans bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius la regarda avec étonnement, ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi présente. Le directeur prit donc la parole.

« Tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir Sirius? Et surtout, pourquoi Mlle Relly est présent à cette réunion », déclara le magicien

«Oui, Albus »

«Bien, la première chose que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que ce que nous allons vous dire ne doit pas quitter ce bureau», dit Dumbledore

«Bien sûr», dit Sirius

« Absolument personne ne doit être au courant de ce dont nous allons parler cet après-midi. La vie de nombreuses personnes en dépend, surtout celle de Miss Relly »

«Je comprends», dit Sirius avec inquiétude.

«Lonna a découvert quelque chose à propos de Voldemort. Quelque chose qui le rend plus vulnérables et qui peu nous aider à le détruire » Sirius regarda Hermione avec stupéfaction.

«Et ... c'est quoi? » demanda t-il

Dumbledore lui parla des Horcruxes, bien entendu, sans entrer dans les détails de comment Hermione les avaient découvert et savaient ce qu'ils étaient et où ils étaient.

« ... Et c'est là que nous avons besoin de toi. Nous savons que l'un d'eux se cache dans la maison de tes parents et nous avons pensé que tu pourrais aller là-bas, le récupérer et de contribuer à le détruire» déclara le directeur à Sirius qu'il était pâle.

«Albus, j'ai juré que je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de retourner là-bas,» dit Sirius gravement.

«Je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Bien sûr, si tu n'es pas obliger d'y aller. Avec Lonna nous trouverons un autre moyen de le récupérer. Mais je demande de ne rien dire à ce sujet à personne, pas même James», déclara Dumbledore.

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui parla, «Sirius, nous devons récupérer le médaillon, mais nous ne voulons pas éveiller les soupçons sur ce que nous faisons. Si cela venait aux oreilles de Voldemort ma vie serait en danger, si ce n'est la communauté magique entière. Imagines que Voldemort reste immortel Horcruxe? Réalise-tu pendant combien de temps il pourra continuer à faire le mal? » Dit-elle en regardant dans les yeux et ajouta: «Toi seul peu le faire, c'est ta maison et personne ne se doutait de rien »

Après quelques minutes, Sirius dit: «OK, je vais y aller, mais ... » ne pouvait pas continuer parce que Hermione se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa avec toutes ses forces.

Dumbledore et Hermione lui expliquèrent à quoi ressemblait le médaillon et le plan pour le récupérer. Il devait cacher pendant quelques jours et passer la maison à plusieurs reprises avant de prendre l'Horcruxe, puis revenir ici une fois fait pour le détruire.

De retour chez elle, Sirius raccompagna Hermione, à la porte et elle lui demanda des nouvelles de Remus, s'il savait ou il était en ce moment. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien, mais, qu'il serait sûrement absent trois ou quatre jours.

« _Trois ou quatre jours »,_ pensait Hermione quand elle se coucha et réalisa soudain que le lendemain serait la pleine lune. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Cette nuit, Elle rêva de Remus. Elle fit l'un des rêves les plus érotiques de sa vie.


End file.
